The invention relates to miniaturized electronic components, and particularly to the terminal construction for miniature variable capacitors.
Miniaturized disk capacitors having a rotor and stator assemblies are well-known in the art. One known disk trimmer capacitor includes stator and a rotor assemblies held together by an adjustable rivet and a spring clamp. Separate terminal leads are provided for both the stator and the rotor. Such known designs are disadvantageous in many applications where simplicity, compactness, and low cost are important considerations.